


Ask Box Fics

by forsurebuddy



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, i don't know might as well add them, one shots, random fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsurebuddy/pseuds/forsurebuddy
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots from prompts from my tumblr ask box. i'll tag fandoms/pairings as they come up. you're more than welcome to send prompts (or generally say hi! i'm very friendly) at forsurebuddy.tumblr.com.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sanvers . "We're aliens from different worlds who met on Earth "

Maggie loved this shitty, grime on the bartop, hole in the wall pub. The floors were always sticky with spilled beer, and there was always some rockabilly tune playing on the jukebox in the corner. She’d stop off here whenever she had a chance, mostly in between jobs, and have a couple of drinks, flirt shamelessly with the bartenders, and try to find her next bit of work. It wasn’t easy for an interstellar smuggler to find under-the-radar jobs on Earth - the planet’s alien population was so small, and ships leaving the planet were so few - but Maggie was good. 

She was smart, and quick with a blaster, and could lie her way through almost anything. It didn’t hurt that when she arrived on Earth and used her species’s ability to adapt their appearance, she patterned herself after some of Earth’s most beautiful women - and put them all to shame.

This night at the pub didn’t seem out of the ordinary - some guys crowded into a booth were dealing in some extremely black market off-planet substances, and she kind of wanted in, but not enough to deal with the frat boys who came from the Forncloud system. She was thinking she might get in on a pool game - there wasn’t any other action going on that night, and if she could make enough scratch at the table she could get some food before she hitched a ride to the nearest planetary hub. Maggie had tried delicacies from all over the solar system, and her alien taste buds were none too choosy, but damn if she’d ever had anything better than Earth’s chili cheese fries. 

Maggie was about to swing off her barstool and start looking for a game when the door swung open, and some big goddamn trouble walked in. 

She walked through the door, wearing a leather jacket, with brown hair cut short in a choppy bob. Her eyes glimmered - literally, they shone like diamonds, it was a hallmark of those born on one of the icy but beautiful planets in the Bluenat Zone - and as she looked around the bar, her eyes landed on Maggie. And Maggie knew she was fucked.  
Aliens from the Bluenat Zone were known for a couple things - those glittery eyes, stark beauty, and being completely ice cold to the touch- except for when they were in the bedroom. 

Maggie turned back around to her drink - way too many of her smuggling jobs had gone south because of a pretty girl from another planet - but not fast enough. Leather Jacket sidled up to the bar next to her - damn, why did aliens from Bluenat always smell like fresh snow and pine trees? - and ordered a drink in flawless English, even though the language on most of the ice planets was largely a series of clicking noises. Then she turned to Maggie.

“Hi, I’m Alex. Do you like the cold?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "You took my ???? to your work now I'm in trouble" ;) sanvers

You’re just putting the finishing touches on your report on that day’s bank heist when you hear the lock start to turn. You rub your eyes with the heels of your hands, and knowing that it’s Alex coming home from work starts to ease the knot of tension that had been developing just above your eyebrow.    
  
“Maggie!” You hear her call out. She sounds mad. Had you done something? It wasn’t her birthday.. or your anniversary… you turn around the room slowly as you hear her putting her things away and moving about the apartment.    
  
“Maggie, what were you thinking?” Had you issued a warrant for any of the Superfriends? No.. and then your eyes land on the counter, where your gear is sitting next to your laptop where you’d been writing your report. And you see your gun… well. Her gun. You feel all the blood drain from your face right as Alex walks through the door.   
  
“Maggie, what the hell! We have talked about the gun so many times!” You turn to face her, fully expecting to have to apologize profusely, but then… you kind of ruin it when you break into laughter.    
  
Alex is holding your standard issue handgun in possibly the least gun safe way you’ve ever seen. You can tell from here the safety is on, and she’s holding it by the trigger guard, dangling it from one finger like she can catch something from it. The look on her face is pretty near disgust.    
  
When you start laughing, Alex rolls her eyes and sits on the couch in a huff, setting your weapon on the coffee table in front of her. You take a second and get yourself together before grabbing her gun off the countertop and joining her on the couch.   
  
“I’m sorry babe,” you start with, handing her the gun back. “I promise, it was an accident. I had that early morning call come in this morning; it was dark when I left and I took it thinking it was mine.”   
  
She rolls her eyes at you again, scoffing. You smile as she looks through the sights and lovingly disassembles and reassembles it in under a minute, apparently checking to make sure you didn’t hurt her baby.    
  
“If it makes you feel better,” you say, “It did save my life today.”  Alex turns to look at you sharply.   
  
“What happened? Why didn’t you call for backup, I could have been out there with Kara -“  You cut her off with a quick kiss.    
  
“It’s fine, nothing that you or Kara needed to bother with. But that thing packs a hell of a punch, saved me from having a couple of good old regular punches put through me.”     
  
You can see Alex start to relax, and she puts the gun on the table besides yours. She takes you into your arms, leans in so she’s whispering into your hair.  “I am partial to having a wife without bullet holes.”  She kisses your neck once, quickly, as she pulls away.    
  
“So you’ll let me borrow it again tomorrow?” You say, hopefully.    
  
She laughs and gets up, taking the gun with her.  “Not a chance!” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts, headcanons, AUs, etc etc etc you want to see, send them to me at forsurebuddy.tumblr.com/ask. if i'm familiar with/don't hate the pairing or show, i'll give it a shot!


End file.
